


I'm creeping (in your heart)

by kinskins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Shapeshifting, Superpowers, kind of, talking with birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinskins/pseuds/kinskins
Summary: Jihoon chats with birds. That's basically it.(And pines over a hot waiter, Choi Seungcheol.)





	I'm creeping (in your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know if this even counts for the jicheol week day 5:supernatural but I was not that keen to tackle with cliché supernatural creatures etc so I did what I do best when procrastinating: I read bad yaoi online mangas. (Well, not all of them are bad but mostly, like seriously.) That leads us here and the idea for this fic is from the manga “Toritan” by Yamamoto Kotetsuko. Their style is so nice thou ugh but I got to say, their plot lines are sometimes… interesting. Like who the fuck falls in love with a bird.

Superpowers are everyday occurrence and everyone develops some kind of power when they grow up.

Jihoon’s power made itself known in one of early summer mornings and Jihoon wasn’t that happy about it, to be woken up by whiny cries of a hungry baby bird. It’s literally one of the useless superpowers out there and Jihoon doesn’t go parading his so called talent that much out loud (if never) but sometimes it just pisses him of so much. 

It doesn’t really matter what time of the day it is, he has to listen to the constant chatter of the gossip sparrows outside his window or if he ventures outside, the endless bickering of pigeons in the park or in the front of the convenience store (if Jihoon didn’t know better, he would be sure that even birds had mafia). 

He knows he had no say to it what kind of super power the lady fate picked for him, it’s not like the powers are divided fairly, some can breathe fire, some can move objects and some, like Jihoon can talk with birds or animals. It could be worse, Jihoon wonders, birds are better than plants, right? 

Jihoon stares blankly over his coffee cup at the bunch of pigeons fighting over a piece of bread some drunkard has left behind. It’s summer time so he has been up from ass-crack down because of early birds picking the worm, literally. That fight over the damn worm had been horrible and Jihoon had ended up throwing his shoe out of his window. The birds call him the angry tiny human when he left the house. 

He works mostly at home but today nothing seemed to work in his favor. His apartment’s internet connection was cut off for some maintenance reasons and he had to resettle to the nearest café with opened glass walls. Not that bad but the wifi connection is slower and birds are being ridiculous. 

“Hey, do you hate birds or something? You have been staring at those birds like you want to snap their necks?”

Jihoon slowly moves his gaze away from the birds to meet eyes with the barista. He has a cloth and washing spray bottle in his hand so Jihoon assumes he is on his way to clean to some tables. 

“Ah, I can’t say I hate them… but I don’t really like them either.”

The young man’s dimples are visible when he smiles. “I assume you are more of cat or dog person? I personally like dogs a lot.” Jihoon hums, giving him a small smile. “I don’t really mind either.” 

“You just don’t care about birds?”

“Yeah, they are just…”

_“Fuck off! I saw you dig into the garbage of the café so the sausage is mine!”_

_“Fight me you old hag!”_

_“My sons need this more than your wheezy mouths!”_

Jihoon makes a face. “….loud.”

“Oi! Seungcheol! The tables!”

The waiter laughs nervously and waves his hand at the lady behind the counter. “Yes mother! I was just chatting with Jihoon.”

Jihoon listens absentmindedly how Seungcheol and his mother argue over the importance of cleaning the tables before the afternoon rush hits their small café. Jihoon remembers visiting them for a long time, it is family owned and Seungcheol’s mother makes the best chocolate cookies in the area. He and Seungcheol are sort of friends, he thinks but sometimes when Seungcheol smiles at him so dazzlingly Jihoon wants them to be more than just friends.

“Your mother is right, go clean the tables.”

Seungcheol pouts at him. “Who are you to order me around? I am older than you!” 

Jihoon just sniggers when Seungcheol’s mother yells at something about not to bother their favorite customer and Seungcheol dramatically throws his hands up.

“Fine then! I hope you get some of your work done.”

Jihoon waves his hand as a goodbye as Seungcheol starts to clean the tables and soon it’s lunch time and the café is hit with a rush. It’s nice, the buzzing of people mixing with Seungcheol’s laugh when he chats with customers. Jihoon really doesn’t get anything done; he gets lost to Seungcheol’s laugh and smiles when he is serving people.  
He doesn’t even notice the bird to hop closer, ready to steal some crumbles on the ground until he hears: _“Oh the angry tiny human is staring.”_

Jihoon almost flips the table. 

“Are you stalking me?” he mumbles under his breath and the magpie has audacity to cackle at him. 

_“Don’t think so high of yourself, human. You are not the first one talking with us. But you were staring. That dimple boy. He is nice, he gives us crumbles.”_

Jihoon doesn’t doubt that, Seungcheol seems like a person who takes care of random animals, even the stupid city birds. The magpie hops closer, easily now as it has realized Jihoon won’t kick him out and Jihoon watches it to snatch some dropped and forgotten bread pieces under the next table. Jihoon shakes his head and turns back to his laptop, ready to tackle some work emails but then he and the magpie turn to look outside the open glass walls. The magpie doesn’t even say its farewells; it hops to its wings and flies away as _“shitshitshit it noticed, someone help!”_ ring in Jihoon’s ears. 

__Jihoon exits the café through the glass walls in hurry, he almost falls but he manages to gain his balance before he literally would have eaten the dirt. He doesn’t even take his belongings (he knows Seungcheol will look after them) and runs towards the panicky sounds. He knows it’s a bird already, no human is so clear and chirpy and the voice is talking about ugly mutt so it is not hard to guess._ _

__He spots the same magpie circling around the alleyway nearby and when Jihoon rounds the corner, he sees his source of yells chased against a trashcan and a yapping puppy in front of it._ _

__“Oi! Where is your owner?” Jihoon asks aloud, running towards and the puppy turns its attention to him and forgets the baby bird hopping to hide behind the trashcan._ _

__The magpie even helps him to locate the dog’s owner and as soon as the owner turns his back to Jihoon, Jihoon runs back to the alleyway to see if the baby bird is okay. It is still hunching behind the trashcan and it takes some cooing from Jihoon to get it emergence. The magpie helps too, telling the baby that Jihoon won’t hurt her. But even if there is another bird trying to call the baby bird down (the chick faints twice and Jihoon and the magpie share a look), it takes forever to get information out the bird. In the end they find the nest and Jihoon gets to listen scared whines of the parent birds because apparently now their child smells like a human even if Jihoon didn’t even directly touch their baby._ _

__“Goddamn ungrateful birds”, Jihoon murmurs when he finally can return to the café. The magpie cackles over his head._ _

_“See you around, tiny human!”_ and then it’s flying away and Jihoon closes his eyes for a moment, just to gather his thoughts. 

When he finally gets back to the café, the lunch rush has quiet down and there are only few customers around. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Seungcheol asks as soon as he spots him, straightening himself a putting his phone. Seungcheol is sitting at Jihoon’s table, an empty salad bowl in front of him. 

__“Yeah, sorry for bolting like that and leaving my stuff,” Jihoon murmurs and sits down. Seungcheol hums but doesn’t ask for more details and Jihoon sighs, feeling suddenly so damn tired and he rubs his eyes. Sometimes he wonders if it would be easier to share his power with someone but then again he doesn’t have the slightest of the idea what Seungcheol’s power is, so he keeps quiet about the topic._ _

__“You look tired…”_ _

__“I think I will go home and take a nap”, Jihoon agrees easily and starts packing up his things. Seungcheol worries his lower lip between his teeth and Jihoon’s eyes keep drifting to look at the black haired man’s mouth. The silence between them isn’t awkward per se but something is hanging between them and Jihoon can’t quite put his finger on it. He nervously casts a look at Seungcheol when he is done packing. Now that he looks properly he notices Seungcheol to have changed out off of his work uniform and is staring up at him with wide eyes._ _

__They blink at each other and Jihoon can feel how the blush creeps down to his cheeks from his ears._ _

__“Uh, see you tomorrow?”_ _

__Seungcheol looks like he wants to say something but in the end he just lets the air out of his lungs and nods. Jihoon smiles running his hand through his hair before he bolts out of the café._ _

__That was weird and Jihoon feels restless. He abandons the ideo of a nap in favor to just… wander around because his thoughts are suddenly running wild. He walks past two boys, one snapping his fingers and making fire. They seem young and Jihoon hopes they won’t burn anything by accident. A girl walks past him, murmuring something softly but she is not holding a phone. Old grandmother is levitating heavy looking grocery bags. Jihoon warns a bird from upcoming car._ _

__All he gets as a thank you is yells of crazy humans._ _

__Jihoon snorts, unamused, and sits on the pavement, thinking his life choices and how he could just rot away when he sees a very pretty crow sitting close by. It’s kind of rare to see a bird like that around the town area but maybe it’s after some food. The crow’s feathers are sleek and black and Jihoon sighs. “Crows really are gorgeous birds.”  
The crow turns to him._ _

_“Thanks?”_

__Jihoon shrieks and it startles the crow too and they stare are each other with panicked faces._ _

“Sorry?” 

_“You said I am gorgeous so… I thanked?”_

__It’s getting weirder by every moment. Usually unknown birds just slur back at him and some even try to poop over his head, those fuckers but none ever chit-chats with him (okay, the magpie from the morning was also different but anyway). This is new and Jihoon just stares at the crow that pecks its feathers nervously._ _

_“Am I bothering you?”_

“No! You are just… acting weirdly calm for a bird who just met with a human who can understand them.” 

__The crow shrugs, or that is how it looks to Jihoon but he isn’t that sure if birds can shrug._ _

_“Is something bothering you, you look kind of…bummed…”_

__“Just life.”_ _

__What is he doing, chatting away with a bird? Jihoon doesn’t know but suddenly, all of his dams are broken and he probably shares a little too much of his life with the crow who hums and listens._ _

“And you know, I think the feeling is mutual but… I don’t know. He doesn’t say a thing and…” 

_“Maybe the other human is as uncertain as you are? Or shy?”_

__Jihoon snorts. “Seungcheol? Shy? He is bold and gorgeous, why would he be shy?”_ _

__The crow sidesteps and Jihoon stares as it tries to fluff its feathers from the dust of street. And Jihoon burst into laughter. This whole situation is so comical and by-passers give him a strange looks. The crow seems to be pleased._ _

_“He could be shy, so maybe you should be the one to make the first move.”_

__The crow is right, as weird as it sounds to admit. Jihoon shakes his head, amused and the crow flies to sit on Jihoon shoulder. They stay in silence for moment before the crow pecks gently Jihoon’s hair. Jihoon laughs._ _

__“Thanks for cheering me up.”_ _

_“Hmm I still stand by my words. Ask the boy out.”_

__Jihoon sighs. “I wish. I am just some regular lazy bum hanging in his mother’s café. What would he see in me?” The crow rocks from one leg to another, tilting its head._ _

_“A gorgeous human? I don’t really understand the human standards of beauty but you are cute?”_ Jihoon almost laughs out loud again because it’s amusing how the crow talks like it is questioning everything it says. 

__“I think I should get going. I will… see you around?”_ _

The crow hums but says nothing before it’s on his wings and flying away. _“See you Jihoon.”_

__It only occurs to him later that he never (or did he?) mention his name to the crow._ _

__

__\------_ _

__

__It’s couple of days later when Jihoon spontaneously decides to ask Seungcheol out. He had passed the café earlier the day, spotting Seungcheol waving at him eagerly but as soon as he had realized Jihoon wasn’t going to come in, his face had dropped and Jihoon had felt so bad. The same annoying magpie had called him heartless tiny human._ _

__“What are you, his guardian bird?” Jihoon snarls later in the afternoon while he stalks Seungcheol to work. The magpie just cackles. Seungcheol hasn’t notice him yet, even if Jihoon lurks around the opened glass walls. The other boy looks like he normally does, happy and friendly when he listens to the coffee orders. But something is missing._ _

The magpie snatches a piece of bread. _“Just go in and see his face lit up.”_

__Jihoon ignores the bird but goes inside and holy shit—_ _

Jihoon hears the magpie’s _“told you so”_ as his and Seungcheol’s eyes meet. The full smile on Seungcheol face is wonderful and his eyes seems to twinkle just from the sigh of Jihoon. Jihoon waves and takes his spot at the line. The wait is short and soon he is standing in front of Seungcheol without anyone behind him wanting to order so Jihoon takes a deep breath. 

__“Hi, Seungcheol, uh,I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime? Like get food and hang around?” Jihoon’s tongue feels heavy and his mouth is dry and he licks his lips nervously, waiting for Seungcheol’s verdict. Seungcheol stands there, blinking at him and Jihoon can hear the magpie to coo at them from somewhere behind the opened walls._ _

__“Oh, sure. Like, you know, a date?”_ _

__“Ah, I would love to? But just as friends is fine too but I just—“_ _

__“It’s a date then!” Seungcheol interrupts, smile blooming and Jihoon grins too. The magpie fake-chokes on their human cuteness._ _

__

__\-------_ _

__

__Their first date is wonderful, their second date amazing and third date magical. On the fourth date they kiss and Jihoon couldn’t be happier. His days are so much brighter and happier and he doesn’t even get too snappy at early birds behind his window._ _

__Seungcheol is wonderful to date and be around and soon enough they have been going out for a month and Jihoon couldn’t be happier. They fit together so well and Jihoon remembers to brag about Seungcheol to the crow every time they meet. The crow seems to find him anytime Jihoon is wandering aimlessly around in the parks or by the river, maybe it’s located somewhere there._ _

__The crow is amused, indifferent really, but says he is happy for his human friend. It’s so weird how well Jihoon gets along with the crow, too. He never really bonds with the birds but there is something about the way the crow acts around him that makes him be at ease. It doesn’t mock him or be too sassy about its birdness against Jihoon’s humanity. It is almost the same with the café’s magpie but the magpie is a rude motherfucker when it wants to and Jihoon would never call it as his bird friend but hey, no one would know.  
Which is kind of crazy, the crow is just a bird and Jihoon is just a human. Nothing about their friendship makes a sense but then again, when Jihoon listens to old pigeons squabble under his window early morning, Jihoon’s powers make a sense either. _ _

__But around the second month of them being together, Seungcheol starts to act weirdly and Jihoon rarely sees his crow friend so he can’t even rant about Seungcheol weird behavior. The magpie listens alright but it is so done with Jihoon’s human bullshit to really give mental support so Jihoon stops bothering him with it. And it isn’t that weird really, Seungcheol just gets super silent in times and Jihoon wonders if the older man is hiding something from him. Maybe it is about their powers, maybe it is something else but Jihoon doesn’t really know how to bring it up so he doesn’t. He will wait Seungcheol to come around._ _

__It takes few more weeks before Seungcheol tells him._ _

__They have been returning from their lunch date and Jihoon is escorting Seungcheol to the café’s backdoor (Seungcheol had something about not wanting his mother to see and tease them when he would smoother Jihoon’s face with kisses) when it happens._ _

__Jihoon stops by the door and turns to Seungcheol who hasn’t let go of his hand yet and is not looking at him. Jihoon waits a beat before he sighs and steps into Seungcheol space. The taller man doesn’t even flinch._ _

__“Hey, you have been quiet recently. Is something bothering you?”_ _

__“I… I have a secret,” Seungcheol murmurs quietly, taking a step closer, his other hand finding its place at the Jihoon’s side._ _

__“Okay.” Jihoon breathes in, Seungcheol’s fingers curl around the fabric of his shirt._ _

__“And I’m not sure if you will still like me when I reveal it.”_ _

__Jihoon blinks and pulls his head back a bit to see Seungcheol’s face. The other man looks like a kicked puppy and Jihoon lifts his hand to run it through Seungcheol’s black hair._ _

__“Hey, nothing can make me not like you. Expect if you’re cheating on me, that I can’t accept.”_ _

__Seungcheol doesn’t say a thing, not even snort, he just moves his hand to grip tightly Jihoon’s wrist and Jihoon opens his mouth to prod a bit more but Seungcheol leans into his touch and Jihoon grips a bit tighter around Seungcheol’s hair, his locks feeling so soft, so sleek, so…_ _

__And Jihoon barely blinks when Seungcheol transforms._ _

__It’s not the first time Jihoon sees someone to change appearance (his close high school friend’s power is to change into a cat, Jeonghan is just a lazy bum) but it’s magical to watch Seungcheol to turn, and it makes almost humorously sense now that he feels the sleek softness of the crow’s feathers, the similarity of the soft feeling of Seungcheol’s hair and his crow friend’s feathers. And now that he thinks about it the crow had always known his name even without him telling it to him._ _

The crow-Seungcheol tilts its head, nudges Jihoon’s cheek. _“I’m sorry.”_

__“For what? Not telling me? I didn’t tell you either I talk with birds.” It looks like the crow-Seungcheol shrugs but Jihoon can’t be that sure, do birds really shrug, he still doesn’t have an answer for that. Seungcheol’s whole demeanor is so defeated that Jihoon can’t help but rub gently his head._ _

__“Hey, it’s alright really. I… I think we are even?”_ _

__Seungcheol’s mood doesn’t improve and Jihoon sighs. “Well, at least now I can pretend you’re my familiar and I’m a powerful witch and not some crazy bird boy.”_ _

__That makes Seungcheol to cackle a bit and Jihoon turns his head a bit to peck Seungcheol’s feathers._ _

__“Now turn back to human, I want to kiss you properly.”_ _

__Seungcheol’s crow cackle turns into a wonderful human laugh as he turns back into his human self and Jihoon smiles, amazed how wonderful his boyfriend is._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently all of my jicheol week works are about how wonderful Seungcheol is lol. 
> 
> Also I should stop naming my fics so lamely.


End file.
